Sometimes, a mobile printer will be dropped during operation. A typical method of dealing with this situation is discussed in U.S. Patent Application Publication Number 20080144270 which discloses a data storage device having read/write heads. Accelerometer sensors are used to detect the free fall condition of portable devices having these storage devices. Whenever a freefall condition is detected the read write head of these storage devices is parked for safety purposes. Therefore, a need exists for continual monitoring of the sensors to determine when the readings are under a threshold to resume operation of the printer.